Songs for the Lovers
by CandyGirl97
Summary: A story reflecting how everyone in Roswell is dealing with their current drama different timelines for every one THEY ARE ALL SONGFIC ONESHOTS
1. I'm Sorry Candy

Title: I'm Sorry  
Pairing: Candy

Rating: K+

Type: Series

Song: I'm Sorry by: Buckcherry

Summary: I was listening to my friend rant about Roswell on the phone the other day and this song came on the radio, and I thought; well, this is some serious Michael to Maria. So this little ficlet came out of it. This takes place after the episode where Billy comes to Roswell and ruins Maria's POV on Michael (the stupid loner…hehehe)

Sidebar: I plan on doing a song for every pairing (and every pov), including: Dreamer, Lamp-trimmer, Rebel, and Stargazer

_Oh I had a lot to say  
Was thinking on my time away  
I missed you and things weren't the same  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die._

Michael was still sitting on the same bench thinking about everything he and Maria had been through.

Him and Maria last year at Christmas

Him and Maria during the Heat wave

Him and Maria an hour before he almost left with Isabel, Max, and Tess

Him and Maria when she realized he stayed for her

Michael put his head in his hands. Even after that, she left him. Was that an alien general's true destiny? To be alone

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry_

He also thought about the bad times now.

Maria telling him that she couldn't count on him

Billy

Courtney

Him telling Maria that he loved her to much to stay with her and seeing her hurt expression.

The way she looks at Max and Liz, longing to be as perfect as them...

Him and her fighting about Billy

Him losing control and scaring her with his powers

Michael looked up and wiped the non-existent tears from his eyes.

He had just realized something. 'Maybe it is my fault this time…'

_This time I think I'm to blame  
It's harder to get through the days  
We get older and blame turns to shame  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die._

He quickly shook those thoughts from his head.

Sure, he had messed up sometimes . . . ok, often.

Kissing Courtney

Telling Maria that he didn't have time for "their stupid relationship" because of Isabel

God, he hated himself for being so stupid. He loved her, and she loved him. She hadn't really denied that.

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.  
_

He stood up. He wanted to prove to her, so bad that he could be that guy… the one that's there for you, who does everything right, and the guy that loves you unconditionally. That Michael, not the one he was right now.

_Every single day I think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried  
It's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah sorry_

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.  
I'm sorry baby.  
I'm sorry baby, Yeah.

But he had to find him first.

Michael kneeled down and looked at the ashes of the flowers sadly. . .

And a single tear rolled down his cheek.


	2. Wonderwall Stargazer

Songs for the Lovers 2: The Stargazer edition

A/N: Ok this is Isabel to Alex when she is dancing with the "ghost" of him. Also the story it self was fine on MicrosoftWord, but for some reason it will not work right under document editer. Oh well. Also, I am SO sorry that this is so late, I've been super busy and I didn't like the first version (or the second) and this one was the best one.

Disclaimer: I don't Own Roswell or the song Wonderwall or the band Oasis or anyone else who may sing this song. But, it is my dream to one day own THE WORLD *insert louder evil laughter*

'_Today is gonna be the day_

_That they're gonna throw it back to you_

_By now you should've realized what you gotta do_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do, about you now_

_Backbeat, the word is on the street _

_That the fire in your heart is out_

_I'm sure you've heard it all before__  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now'_

Isabel was sitting next to Alex's grave with a few lit candles and a bouquet or flowers beside her.

She was looking down talking to the tomb.

"How can I leave?" she paused for a second closing her eyes. "I haven't even lived yet."

"I know how scary it is, to have to leave…" Alex. "To leave this world, but it turns out," he paused and shook his head. "It's not so bad."

He looked at her and continued. "Your heart is your heart; your soul is your soul. Nothing can change that."

But she was only really half-listening. She was busy thinking about him and enjoying his comforting presence.

She closed her eyes again and sighed as she remembered what life with Alex was like.

'_And all the roads we have to walk along are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
I don't know how_

Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
And after all  
You're my Wonderwall'

_She remembered her and Alex kissing for the first time on his porch_

_She remembered his dream about her in the heat wave_

_She remembered Alex stripping at her 18__th__ birthday party_

_She remembered them dancing in Vegas_

_She remembered him holding her when she tried to dream walk Max when he was in the White Room_

_She remembered the Prom and their picture_

'_Today was gonna be the day?  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now_

And all the roads that lead to you were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
I don't know how'

'Alex' smiles sadly at her shaking his head. He needed to help her let go, and she wasn't making this easy for him.


End file.
